Gone
by Dark Silencer
Summary: Rated R


Tai walked briskly in the night. There were no streetlights on. All of them were broken and cracked. The buildings he pasted had many cracked windows. None of the buildings had lights on either. If they did, the people inside would surely be robbed, attacked, and worse. Tai's black T-shirt and black baggy jeans made him blend with the darkness. His hair was shorter then when he was eleven, but still the spiky and messy wild brown. His dark brown eyes were blank and his body tensed with adrenaline that coursed through his veins. His life ended when Agumon left. Agumon helped him to live his life without giving up or giving in. Agumon had the courage, not him. And when Agumon left. Everything went crashing down. His mind clashed with lightning and electricity . . . wait aren't they the same things? That wasn't the problem though, he could handle the pain and confusion like he always did . . . lie. Besides, wasn't being cold and distant Matt's job? But no, things just had to get worse, he had to stand up to that bully and stop him for even touching Kari. That's not what he regrets though. He regrets ever punching that bully. He could've grabbed Kari and left, but no he had to hurt him for pushing Kari to the ground, he had to make that bully understand never to touch Kari again. Deep inside though, that's not what he really regretted and he knew it, but decided to blame it on that event, on him because of his rashness and impulsiveness and because he **wanted** to protect Kari with all his heart. He would've done anything to protect her no matter the consequences . . . and to this day he still would.

Reaching under his T-shirt in the back of his black pants, Tai gripped the cold barrel of his black gun. 

Once Tai kicked and punched and growled making sure Mike (yeah, that's his name) would never touch his sister again he brought Kari home never realizing that was the last year he would ever see Kari and his family again. Oh, they're alive and well, living their lives like he never existed. Except Tai could still hear Kari's voice call out to him right before he jumped out of his window. For if he didn't then they would've been dead because of him, dead. He knew that because of his experience with Nick. Nick was his best friend on the soccer team. Key thing . . . on the soccer team. Ha, he's not dead. No far from it. In fact he's in heaven right now. There's a difference you know.

Fourteen years old now and ever since he was twelve he was brought up by, what do you know Mike himself, to live and die on the streets. Finally though, Mike left him alone. But he still saw Mike with his short black spiky hair and a spiky dog color around his neck, cold clear blue eyes that looked so much like Matt's, with blood dripping down his neck and out of his stomach. All because he lost at one . . . simple . . . shoot-out. 

Tai's hand gripped the gun and he pulled it out slowly so it was in front of him. Unlocking the safety, he was ready to shoot anytime if any trouble confronted him. 

His hands were covered in innocent scarlet blood. No, not literally. He would vision it though. The dark stickiness staining and dripping off his hands making little puddles on the ground beneath him. Everyone in his eyes was an innocent, even if they were a terrorist, a serial killer, everyone and thing and digimon was an innocent in his eyes . . . except for himself. 

A gray rat scurried across the street squeaking in what seemed fright. Its black beaded eyes looking forward widely were like black holes indented deep in his head. A shot reigned out. Cracking through the wind like a whip. From far away, you would see a black lump, surrounded with black liquid. 

Tai looked at his hand holding the gun. It was pointed straight towards the gray rat . . . that wouldn't move. He just killed a rat. A rat. Tai quickly unloaded his gun, stuffing the bullets in his pocket, but then through his gun through a foggy window that was already half way shattered. As the heavy metal crashed through the glass that was left, Tai watched as the jagged shards flew in the air scattering half in on the pavement and half inside the room where the window led to. 

"Owch!" A voice screeched but as soon as it started it stopped. Leaving everything to silence. Leaving Tai to tremble with his raging thoughts. Wondering when he'll grab a hold of his sanity . . . or ever see his real friends again. Or ever be able to play soccer again, score the winning goal. Now that he thought back, he really didn't mind those times. And being adopted didn't bother him much now. And now that he thought about the past. Being a digimon destined was the best thing that ever happened to him. The danger, adventure . . . the friends. And in the past not knowing his brother Mike was good too. And now . . . all those wishes . . . Tai looked at the scars on his arms . . . came true. He dropped down to his knees. Taking a knife out of his left shoe that was hid under his baggy pants. He examined it. The silver blade looked so dull, lifeless. It needed something to make it sparkle, something dark, but sparkly. Looking in front of him he saw the gray rat, and it's pool of blood. Tai's eyes started to unfocus as visions of Graymon, Matt, Garurumon, and him raced through his mind . . . Matt. Dropping the knife Tai dropped his hands to the ground now leaning over, breathing hard. He had nothing to do in his life anymore. He wrecked it. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't go back home. Everyone was moving on with there lives. Life was not a thing to waste . . . but it was to late for him. And that's the thought that made him pound his fists into the cracked cement. That's the thought that made tears prick his eyes. He ruined his life and their was no way of getting it back. 


End file.
